moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Łowy cz.11
Zdychaj su****ynu! - krzyczę. Marcus nie odpowiedział. Natarłem atakując z całej siły. Muszę go zabić. Zacząłem uderzać jak chory. On nie tracąc spokoju paruje ciosy ,wreszcie kopnął mnie. Lecę około trzydziestu centymetrów w tył. Rzucam granat dymny i wycofuję się za drzewo. Ból był dość denerwujący. Muszę go zabić. Wyłażę zza drzewa. Rzucam z całej siły maczetą. Jego pancerz ją niestety odbija. Odleciała ,dość daleko. Za daleko bym po nią pobiegł. Patrzę na niego z nienawiścią. - Jesteś martwy zas*ańcu !!!! -wrzeszczę. Biegnę całym ciałem na niego ,wyszarpując rewolwer Strange. Z czterech metrów strzelam w niego cały magazynek. Pancerz nie został przebity. Marcus podbiega do mnie z szablą ,atakuje mnie. Paruje atak szabli lufą SWT. To nie jest jak na filmach ,że lufa zostaje przecięta. Uderzam go kolbą w twarz a następnie z buta w genitalia. Z moich ust wyrywa się jęk bólu i nienawiści. Pancerz nie chroni twarzy ale genitalia tak. Uderza mnie opancerzoną ręką. Patrzę z nienawiścią na jego pokrytą krwią twarz. Uderzam go z "dyńki" w twarz. Jego facjata zostaje pokryta krwią. Tnie szablą. Ostrze rozcina powierzę i skórę na mojej ręce. Odruchowo robię kolejne uniki. Adrenalina działa. Marcus kopie mnie. Spadam z górki a mój SWT wyleciał parę metrów ode mnie. Marcus podchodzi do mnie z szablą ,jednak chowa ją do pochwy. Wyciąga pistolet Browning HP. Strzela mi po kolanach. Jęczę z bólu ,padając na ziemię. - Jesteś jak ten twój Welikan - nic nie wart - mówi. Wściekłość zalewa mój umysł. Zanim znowu pociągnął za spust , rzucam się na niego. Wykopuję mu pistolet. Zaczynam okładać po twarzy bez cienia litości. Niestety zrzuca mnie. -Zdychaj ku*wo! - krzyczę. Nienawidzę go zabił Welikana mojego przyjaciela. Musi zginąć w męczarniach. Wyjąłem pistolet ukryty w bucie. Strzelam z takim samym rezultatem jak poprzednio. Po wystrzelaniu całego magazynka , mój wróg wyciąga pistolet plazmowy. Szybko przeładowuję i strzelam w jego broń. Ta staje w płomieniach. Marcus szybkim ruchem wyrzuca ją. Strzelam w niego i cofam się. Wywalam w niego wszystkie naboje poza jednym. Marcus podchodzi do mnie i próbuje udusić. Naciskam spust. Widać już tylko eksplozje i płomień wylotowy. Kula przebija pancerz który był już bardzo osłabiony. Widać krew która powoli i niespiesznie wypływa z rany. Próbuje do mnie podejść. I zabić. Podchodzi mimo rany i atakuje. Dostaję pięścią w twarz. Nienawidzę gnoja ,musi zapłacić. Moja twarz okropnie boli. Uderzam go rękojeścią pistoletu w głowę , widać krew. Jęczy z bólu ale kopie mnie i uderza. A ja nie pozostaje mu dłużny. W końcu padam na ziemię. On wyciąga swój nóż. Już niedługo Welikan dołączę go ciebie. W tym momencie pada strzał. Marcus pada na glebę. Za nim stoi Przemek. Trzymając mojego SWT . - Dzięki - mówię jeszcze pod wpływem adrenaliny - ale jakim cudem trafiłeś ? - Przyłożyłem karabin na centymetr do jego ciała - odpowiada. Przemek mnie uratował ,uwielbiam gościa. Biorę całą moją broń. Już mam odejść ,gdy słyszę Marcusa : - Myślisz ,że jesteś jakimś bohaterem z komiksu ,który ratuje świat ,zabijając złego ? - To wy mordowaliście nieludzi - odpowiadam. - Jesteś żałosny. Nie wiesz co się działo w Dystrykcie ? Ludzie byli mordowani lub traktowani jako niewolnicy - mówi. - Tak ,ale to nie usprawiedliwia was od zabijania setek nie-ludzi - mówię. - Dawniej tu był Chaos ,a my wprowadziliśmy ład i porządek. - Ale my kochaliśmy Chaos - odpowiadam. Wyjmuję mołotowa. Wylewam na niego zawartość butelki po piwie. - Die in a fire - mówię wyciągając zapalniczkę. Rzucam ją na jego ciało. Zdychaj. Welikan jesteś wolny. Odchodzę. ________________________________________________________________________________________ Raport Wojskowy Marcus Alzamirano został znaleziony w lesie w stanie krytycznym ,został postrzelony dwukrotnie i podpalony. Prawdopodobnie tego haniebnego czynu dopuścił się Ruch Oporu a dokładniej niesławny Kalasher - znany terrorysta. Dowódcę I Brygady Kawalerii udało się odratować za pomocą mechanicznych implantów. Jest w szoku. Dalsza część raportu gdy żołnierz wyzdrowieje. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Alternatywa Kategoria:Łowy